Project Summary/Abstract The objective of this proposed program is to provide advanced training and skill development required for future leaders in basic, clinical, and translational child health research to upper level undergraduate students, grooming them to serve as the next generation of innovators in pediatric research. In line with the mission of the NICHD, these young scholars will train with mentors dedicated to pioneering advances that ensure children lead healthy and productive lives, free from disease or disability, from birth to adulthood. The proposed research education program is designed to expand and supplement a 10-week summer pediatric research internship at The Children's Hospital of Philadelphia (CHOP) ? the CHOP Research Institute Summer Scholars Program (CRISSP) - with the ultimate goal of creating uniquely qualified students who are primed to both succeed in and foster the biomedical research workforce pipeline. The program, which provides mentored research training to 25 competitively-chosen student interns annually, will achieve this goal by expanding curriculum in four key elements. These include technique mastery, exploration of career trajectories, mentorship training and pipeline-building focused on diversity recruitment. In addition to enhanced student training, a formal support for junior faculty will be developed to provide them with advanced mentorship training and skills, enhancing both their support of the CRISSP scholars and their ability to skillfully support other current and future mentees. These proposed enhancements, unique to the CHOP summer internship program, will create an exceptional cadre of young scientist-leaders, gifted with an appreciation for pediatrics and child health research in-line with the mission of the NICHD, technical proficiency, the importance of career and research mentoring, and the value of diversity.